Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands 2)
Cult of The Vault is a type of challenge in Borderlands 2 where the objective is to discover hidden Vault Symbols throughout Pandora. Vault Symbol Locations Arid Nexus - Boneyard *(east) Next to a Catch-A-Ride station is a ramp that leads up onto the eridium pipeline. Go north on the pipe, and the mark is at the end of the drive/walk. *(south) Directly south of the Fast Travel station, on the large perimeter gun tower. Bloodshot Ramparts *(middle) Halfway through the level, after the containter bridge but before the area with lots of ramps, look under the ramp with the portapotty next to it. The near side of the ramp has a wall, the far side does not. Bloodshot Stronghold *(west) In the area with the prison cells where you meet Roland in person for the first time, take ladder to the second level, follow it around to where three pipes form a platform, take that to the control room, it's on the wall opposite the controls. *(middle) In the tunnel you take in the quest Splinter Group, head to the end room with the triple eye symbol in front of the drop-down. The symbol is on the wall to your right, around the corner from the ammo box. Caustic Caverns *When going up the ladder in the Deep Core 06 area (near the spiderant hive), halfway up turn around. *Near the NW corner of the map by the single tombstone with a mining pick stuck in it. Go behind the cliff face to the left of the tombstone. End of the Line *Halfway through the map look on the side of the bridge near the remains of the train. Eridium Blight *South of the Lover's Leap, at the northern bandit camp, outside of a container. The mark is on the east side of the container. *(southwest) At the exit to Hero's Pass, on the south wall of the small bunker outside the gate *(middle) in the Hyperion area on the north side of the building, under the vending machines. Fink's Slaughterhouse *Right before the Slaughter objective, run towards the big Slaughterhouse sign and look behind a nearby pillar. Friendship Gulag *(north) In the top-middle of the map, check behind the crate on the left. Frostburn Canyon *(NE) When entering the first cave, at the savepoint there is a small tunnel. Go through then up the winding ramp. Symbol is on the floor in front of a burning barrel right before cave exit. *(NW) In the area with the ice pit and ladder, drop down and it's on the right wall. Hero's Pass *On the mountainside next to the Ammo Vending Machine in the beginning. *Cross the last bridge and head down the stairs to the right. Turn around and underneath the stairs are two support beams. The symbol is on the second support beam. Lynchwood *(center) In the main town, on the roof of the pharmacy (where Dukino's medicine is found) *(north) on the roof opposite the roof of the sheriff Natural Selection Annex *On the ceiling of the broken Hyperion crate in the northeast-center area of map. Can't miss it! Opportunity *Upon first entrance, go directly to your right along the water's edge. You will see a stairs leading down; take them. Then you will see an indoor pond over which is a walkway. Look under this walkway. *In the pit in the south construction yard. You will see a Hyperion banner. It's under the stairs platform directly opposite, but you have to turn around to see it as it will be facing inward. Ore Chasm *Underneath the elevator (the part that actually goes up and down) that takes you down to the arena. Sanctuary *Near the south-west entrance to Moxxi's Place, in a wall to the right. *Inside Scooter's Garage, below the stairs, behind a pile of tires. *On the roof of the building behind the This Just In! shack (reached by jumping from the nearest fuel receptacle). *On the way to Marcus Munitions, in the small corridor to the left just before Dr. Zed's med vendor, behind boxes. *In a second floor door in a building to the left of the Black Market. From near the same machine as above, jump on the bench up the roof of a building, then jump to the building to the south, walk a bit, jump on the waving banner then to the balcony. Sanctuary Hole *Heading north in the first bend of the S-shaped section, look on the wall around the corner beneath the stairs. Sawtooth Cauldron *Go all the way to that small area furthest west. It's in the cargo freight. *If you're facing the elevator to the top, it will be on your left. You will have to take the elevator up and then jump back down, on that side, about 2 floors up. Southern Shelf *Go to the Zed machine in the middle of the map. Take the elevetator. Go through the shack. On your right there is a ramp on the side of the building. Use that to get to the roof. Jump down onto the porch. Symbol is there. *Make your way up the Soaring Dragon, right before the corner to the save point to last boss there is a hole to one of the floors of the ship. Jump in, then jump across the platforms all the way to the end. Symbol is on the floor. Southern Shelf - Bay *On the starboard side of a shipwrecked boat in the southwest. (A New-U station is next to the boat.) *In the easternmost part of the bandit fort, head north under the two pylons in the snow and look up and behind you upon reaching the wall. Southpaw Steam & Power *In the first room with the big pit, jump down and look in the cranny to your right. *SE corner of Assassin Oney's room in the section with a bottomless pit and the spinning gear—see it on the wall when facing the bright light and fan. Use the rails to jump up top. *Halfway through the Assassin Reethe's room (the third), there is a large spinning gear on a platform to the left—jump atop it and onto the small structure with steam vents and it'll be on the wall. Terramorphous Peak *Left of the elevator lift you can ride near the vending machines. You will see a skeleton marking where you can land. *In the area where you fight Terramorphous on the rock above you. You have to get flung up by a masher tenticle to get it. The Bunker *Underneath the waterfall there is a circular walkway with an entrance to a weapon chest. Before entering the room, there are several crates off to the right. Go over the crates and onto a ledge. The symbol is concealed behind vegetation. The Dust *(SW) Located at Moonshiner's Shack. In the open pipe area, climb atop the shacks on the left to check the pipe's lid. *(middle) Located in Goose's Roost. Look under the western helipad (crouch and crawl) in the settlement in the middle of the map *(SE) In the Hodunk Speedway, there is a footbridge next to the "fireworks" bridge (look for the staircase). Go around the eastern wall at the north end of the footbridge. The mark is on the back of the wall (it's a larger mark). The Fridge *Right after entering the valved gate in the beginning there is a large metal overhand off the right with 5 wooden crates. Gain access to the top of this overhang from the north side. The Symbol is on top on some sheet metal. *Near the first symbol is a bridge over a frozen lake with several abandoned cars on it. To the left of the bridge, there's a small alcove made out of sheet metal by the side of the mountain. The vault symbol is in here. The Highlands *In the big Hyperion base located on eastern side of the map, on the outer side of the north-western high tower, 2F, you will need to cross the bridge with the Constructor. Use the small ledge to get around the tower. Holy Spirits Bar *Bottom-left corner of the posters in the bathroom. Thousand Cuts *North west corner, outside the building on a wall. *Centre, in the burnt building after a bit of platforming. Three Horns - Divide *In the bandit camp Windbreak, after passing through the Marrow Fields, behind the first shack on the left. *On the back of the billboard near the southern entrance to Three Horns Valley, just climb up the beams. *In the Drydocks area on a low wall in the northernmost corner facing north. Three Horns - Valley *(south/middle) Directly in front of the Catch-a-Ride (the fort that leads to Southpaw Steam), jump on some boxes, climb a ladder, run along some narrow walkways until you see the large water tank with some pipes coming out, jump off the walkways onto these pipes, the symbol is on the other side of the water tank. *(south) In the far south, drive around the mini-lake to the drilling rig and shack with two badasses--it's inside the shack. *(northwest) Facing the entrance to Bloodshot Stronghold, turn left by the drawbridge controls, follow the snow ridge around and it'll be on your left. Tundra Express *(north) Behind a building near a drilling unit in plain sight, next to a fork in the train tracks. *(SE) Climb atop the Varkid Ranch Observatory using the cave entrance and stairs in its own SE Vault of the Warrior *At the bottom of the elevator, on a small platform just above the lava (on the south side). Wildlife Exploitation Preserve *On top of the road inside wildlife preserve, it's fairly close to the waterfall just look closeley on the road and you should find it with ease. *In the southern part of the map there is a dock, with a ship stationed in it. From time to time a crane will pull a crate from the barrier on the deck of the ship. Jump from the ship rail onto the crane arm after it has picked up the crate. Standing on the barrier will result in being crushed to death, or being forcibly popped off the top of the crane. Windshear Waste *After entering Claptrap's Place, behind a closed door to the right of the fireplace. References Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Challenges